Wishing For You
by JediVana
Summary: Padme lives to see her children off to their raisers. Anakin wishes for her. Song fic to My Immortal by Evanescence.


Summery: In this fic Padmé didn't die, but was still almost killed. She lived to see her children being handed to their raisers. She doesn't and I don't know where she goes from there. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: SO not mine. It is all the great George Lucas's, the genius that he is.

My Immortal

The table slowly raised the man to a standing position he was clothed from head to foot in black to mask his scared burned body.

He heard someone say, "Lord Vader, can you hear me?"

He hears a voice that is not his own answers "Yes, my master." His mind was reeling from the events that forced him into his prison. He realizes that something was very wrong. "Where is Padmé? Is she safe? Is she alright?"

The answer came but it seemed too rehearsed, too… convenient. "It seems that in your anger, you killed her."

"I –I couldn't have. She was alive. I felt it. NO!!!"

Darth Vader, formally known as Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, crushed everything with in reach by the force. His 'master' backed away seemingly afraid of the young sith. Vader did not see the small smile on his cowled face.

Many weeks later, Vader stood in front of the window of his star destroyer and tried every moment to forget the love he felt for Padmé Amidala, his wife and mother of his unborn child. He feared her death and tried to stop it and now she was gone.

_I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

He could barely move in the suit that incased his burned body. The scars itched and annoyed him because he couldn't reach them.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There is just too much that time cannot erase_

He never even saw his child. Every moment the thought about it he knew that he killed him or her when he killed his or her mother. Always at that thought he cried out in anger wishing that his eyes produced tears. She would always be there, just out of reach.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand for all of these years_

_But you still have all of me._

He thought he felt he comforting hand on his shoulder or her soft voice in his ear, but it was always the wind or… just not her. It was always just not she.

Across the Stars:

She lay in bed and thought of him. It was always him. That day replayed in her head for hours when she was awake and it was always in her dreams. He tried to kill her and almost succeed. All she wanted to do was forget him and still she couldn't. She wanted… needed to forget him.

_You used to captivate me _

_By your resonating light._

A small cry echoed in the dark. Padmé stood and went to the crib. Leia had just woken and was reaching for the brother that wasn't there.

_Now I am bound by the life you left behind._

Obi-wan had taken Luke that morning to be raised by Owen and Beru Lars. Padmé knew that it was he right thing to do but she still missed her son. Leia quieted down and Padmé went back to the window where she often stood to wait out the night. The stars were bright that night and she unwillingly thought of her love across the stars.

_Your face, it holds my once pleasant dreams _

She thought of his voice. The way he would say "I love you." She closed her eyes and willed herself not to think of him. She would go insane if she did.

_You voice had chased away all the sanity in me_

He hand went to her neck and she could still feel the bruises left by him.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There is just too much that time cannot erase_

"My lady, are you all right," a voice asked.

She turned to see a gold droid. "Yes, Threepio, I'm fine." She thought of the boy that built the droid before her, the mother he left and the pain in his eyes. She could feel the tears on her face.

_When you cried I'd wipe away your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me. _

The man in black looked up into the stars, whishing for her.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

The baby started to fuss and Padmé brought her to the window. She watched a shooting star streak across the sky and wished for her Anakin. She looked down at the infant that she would be handing over in the morning. She hoped that she would be safe.

_But though you still with me, I've been alone, all alone…_

Fin


End file.
